vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Robin
Title: The Return of Robin Players: Angelica, Robin Maxwell, Elizabeth Maxwell, Ham Tyler, Jason Briggs, Juliet Parrish, and Michael Donovan Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Robin was reportedly at Ojai when the raid hit… Well, now she's come home, to find out what all has happened… ''LOG BEGINS'' Angelica walks through from the dining room quietly, munching on a water chestnut. Robin Maxwell sees Angelica, "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my Father's House?" Angelica stops cold at that, mid-crunch. Then she swallows her water chestnut and digs for her radio. "Hm. Donovan or Elizabeth could probably explain that better than I could. I'll see if either is around." Robin Maxwell arches an eyebrow, "Donovan? MIKE Donovan?" She stops, "Elizabeth… my little girl is here? Good…" She yells out, "Elizabeth!?" Angelica nods. "Yeah, Mike Donovan." She digs the radio up then. Angelica says, "Hey Elizabeth, got some company." Elizabeth Maxwell arrives from Foyer. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes in from the Foyer. "I do?" Then she stops short at seeing Robin, and runs to her, to wrap arms around. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Robin Maxwell stares at Angelica, and sighs softly, "I don't get it… Where is my father? Why is Mike out here… and why is there a Visitor in my Living Room?" She oofs as she is hugged, "Nice to know someone has… who the hell are you, and where is my daughter?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and flinches a little. "Stuff happened in the five days you were supposed to be gone, before the invasion hit again." She shivers at her own comment then. "I've been hearing that almost every night in my sleep, too. Hearing you saying you'd only be gone for 5 days, and how worried you were about leaving me with grandpa… Always followed up by nightmares of you being captured and tortured again…" Robin Maxwell frowns slightly, "Who are you? Only two people heard me say that, My father and Elizab…" She stops, stares, mouth hanging open, than shakes her head, "No… This is not real!" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "I'm sorry to say, but it is. At least it took a year to get like this, instead of 3 weeks like it first looked like it would…" She hugs tightly. Robin Maxwell shakes her head and bursts into tears, whining, "Why are you pretending to be Elizabeth? She is only 8… well, almost 9… You are *not* my daughter, why do you keep saying that? WHERE IS ELIZABETH?!?" From Maxwell Ranch Front Yard - The Ranch, Ham Tyler frowns, upon hearing shouting inside, "Now what?" he mutters to himself, and heads inside. Ham Tyler arrives from Foyer. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at Robin. "I can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt who I am…" she digs for something sharp. "If it's completely required of me. Just that I'd rather not bleed orange all over the carpet." Ham Tyler steps inside and calls out, "Enough of the damn crying. What in the hell is going on in here?" He pauses, and says, "Elizabeth, whatever it is you are about to do, stop." Robin Maxwell blinks, recognizing Ham's voice, "Mr. Tyler?" She looks back at Elizabeth, "He called you…." She stops, and looks faint, "Oh my God…." Robin faints. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Hm. That was unexpected…." Angelica shakes her head, and moves to get Robin up onto the couch, glancing to the others. "Is it normal for her to faint that easily?" Ham Tyler shakes his head, "I see your mother is back. Great, first your aunt, now your mother… Elizabeth, you realize she is probably the proper owner here.. if she wants us gone, convince her to at least give us a few days, OK?" He moves towards the hallway, and 'his' room. "I'm going to shower. Hotter than Diana's…. Never mind." He stops himself from saying something nasty. Ham Tyler moves to the Foyer . Robin Maxwell mutters something softly, and than shakes her head a bit, and uses the faint to propel herself into the first real sleep since she was freed from the Prison Camp. Elizabeth Maxwell ews at that and shakes her head. "There's a pleasant thought…" she rolls her eyes and slips to the couch then. "Come on mom… wake up…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "Or not." Angelica blinks. Elizabeth Maxwell is sitting in a chair, mostly watching the couch near it. Because someone is sleeping on it. Jason Briggs looks at the person sleeping on the couch, wondering if they wanted to take up a room in the basement Elizabeth Maxwell glances up at Briggs and smiles, speaking quietly. "Hi there." Jason Briggs looks back at Elizabeth and says quietly with a whisper, "Hi, would she like a room in the basement, might be a bit more comfortable than that couch" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little at Jason, still speaking quietly. "She's… technically the owner of the ranch, as my mother. I'm not sure what she'll want yet. She doesn't react to things like Polly, however…" Robin Maxwell slowly comes out of the sleep, and looks around, "That was an odd dream…" Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth, "Oh ok" Jason Briggs says to Robin Maxwell, "Sorry if Elizabeth and I woke you" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Robin and blinks. "Dream?" Robin Maxwell glances at Jason, and shakes her head slightly, frowning. She glances at Elizabeth, and her voice hitches a bit, "It.. It wasn't a dream…" Juliet Parrish arrives from Dining Room. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head at Robin, and offers a hand out. "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry…" she sighs and bites her lip. "Considering all that's happened, I wish the entire last few months had been a dream." Robin Maxwell stands up, and says softly, "I guess, this is no dream. My baby grew up… Probably doesn't need her mother anymore." She looks around, "Where is your grandfather? He has invited a lot of people here… Visitors, Donovan… I'm sure there is more. And he built a new barn? And what is with the two Crashed Visitor Ships?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shakes her head. "Mother… I'm sorry. He's not here…" Jason Briggs says to Elizabeth and Robin, "I am gonna go to the kitchen to find some food, I will leave you 2 to talk" Jason Briggs moves to the Dining Room . Robin Maxwell frowns, "When will he be back?" "He won't." Julie's voice comes from the door, softly, where she leans against the frame looking in. Tears fill up in Robin's eyes, "Why? He's Dead? That's it, isn't it… He's DEAD?" She tries to keep her composure, like that could happen? Tears stream down, and she asks, "Did… Did he suffer?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a little, her voice shaking. "Shortly after the second invasion, all of us who were available tried to take the captured mothership, and keep Bates from turning it back over to the enemy… He got shot while we were on the bridge, by Bates' guards." She looks down. "The shot wasn't… immediately fatal. I wanted to try and fix it… but after a heavy assault weapon was spotted in orbit, he volunteered to stay behind and crash the ship into it… He was dying from the gunshot wound when he did…" Robin Maxwell sits back down, and her shoulders shake. She doesn't blubber, but she might, if any other bad news hits. Juliet Parrish does her best not to roll her eyes. Her face is still bruised, and it still hurts like a bitch to breath…she doesn't need the pain of listening to Robin whine too. "He did what he felt he had to, Robin, to keep you, and everyone else, safe." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and slips over, wrapping her arms around Robin gently. "I'm sorry…" she looks down, nodding at Julie's statement. "The weapon brought in could have vaporized the entire city." She sighs a little bit. "Everyone being here… is my doing. With Bates practically eating out of Diana's hand a lot of the time, to rule LA for himself, we needed a base camp outside the city…" Michael Donovan arrives from Foyer. Robin Maxwell nods very slightly, but still cries, "Anything else? Anyone else die? Or… Have you heard from Polly? She was supposed to come back two weeks after I left…." Elizabeth Maxwell winces just a little bit at that. "she came back… a few weeks ago. She knew about grandfather, and decided… to blame the entire group for it. She walked on and shot at Ham, as her first indication of being back." Robin Maxwell's tear filled, and leaking, eyes go wide, "Polly… went crazy?" She stands up, and says, "Where is she now?" Michael Donovan, having heard the signs of people stirring nearby, pokes his head into the living room to see what's going on. Seeing two faces he wasn't expecting on seeing tonight, he steps the rest of the way into the room. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "Not completely crazy… just… mad at the world, and selfish. She went back to Chicago, in the end. I'm just hoping that she's going to go back and grow up some. At the moment she's claiming to disown both of us… Well, mostly me, and you in absentia for not disowning me like she did. And because I let the resistance use the ranch as a base." She rolls her eyes idly. "The crashed ships… well, one was from the resistance unit in Miami, that's where that Visitor that met you earlier, Angelica, came from. She's been working with the Miami group for quite a while. The other ship… well, the pilot /was/ the commander of the consulate. Until he crashed here and everyone decided to want a piece of him." Robin Maxwell looks closely at what Elizabeth is wearing, "So, you have turned into me now? Clothes and boys?" She chuckles softly, "You seem to be well taken care of… Perhaps I should go see Polly…" She bites her lip, "Maybe you should come with me…?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit… "Clothes yes. Boys… Hm. Boys make me nervous. Especially knowing what happened…" She hugs tightly. "Polly just needs to grow up and be alone for a while, I'm guessing. I wish you could stay here… we're still in the dust zone, so we're safe…" Robin Maxwell shrugs slightly, "Elizabeth… Polly is my sister, and if something is wrong with her, I have to go help her…" She returns the hug and says softly, "Besides, you don't need me to stay around here… You seem like you are in good health, strong… Obviously someone has been helping you out." She chuckles softly, "Besides, if I was here, I'm sure you'd feel more nervous around boys… I won't ask you to not miss me, but… Baby, I have to convince Polly that what you are doing here is necessary. As far as I am concerned, the Resistance has earned, many times over, the use of this ranch. They repaid me by taking care of you." She looks at Julie, and than Mike, and mouths the words, 'Thank You.' to them. Juliet Parrish sighs softly, but manages a smile to Robin's silent words. She inclines her head slightly, before looking over her shoulder, and seeing Mike. She stiffens a bit, but smiles faintly at him too. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "Please… don't be gone long? I'd like to see you back sooner this time than last time…" Robin Maxwell nods slightly, "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as your aunt is all better. Than you can tell me all about what you do while everyone is on a raid… What boys you like, all that good stuff." Watch, someone will spoil Robin's day…. Michael Donovan somehow manages a smile to Julie and Robin both, perhaps glad that the latter didn't arrive here A) waving a gun around and making threats or B) crash-landing a Visitor aircraft in their backyard, both of which have been popular trends of late. Elizabeth Maxwell umms a little bit. "I don't actually really like boys like that. and usually when there's a raid… I'm out on it." "It's an all-hands-on-deck sort of thing when we have to do a raid, Robin," Juliet points out with a faint smile, turning back to the mother-daughter pair. Robin Maxwell frowns, "You guys let her go on raids? Well, that has to stop. My Little Girl should not be going on raids." Her tone is one of a person laying down the law, albeit, uncertainly. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Mother… they wouldn't let me go out on raids for several months, until I'd proven I could handle a weapon well enough to not get killed. And willing to fire upon the enemy with it." Michael Donovan frowns right back at that and feels the need to stick up for the person who would take the most issue at that statement. "Frankly, Robin, she handles herself better than experienced fighters twice her physical age." Robin Maxwell looks around, and says softly, "I didn't put it up for a vote." She has tears in her eyes again, as she knows what can happen on raids. She throws up her hands, knowing, well, suspecting that Elizabeth won't listen, and neither Mike or Julie is going to back her up. "Fine." She cry-whines, "Fine!" "Robin," Juliet sighs, shaking her head. "Be reasonable. There is no solid reason to keep her from going. The rest of us are someone's 'little girl or boy' too." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs Robin gently. "I won't get killed, mother. Don't worry… I haven't been yet, even on the long range mess that had someone from the fifth column claiming we were crazy for even trying." She sighs then. "too bad you weren't here… I would have loved to have you sitting beside me on the flight to the edge of the system." Robin Maxwell isn't reasonable, never has been. She shrugs at Julie, and says simply, "She's the STARCHILD! She's special…" She turns to Elizabeth, and asks incredulously, "YOU went into Space?" Robin is not ready for this…. She sits down, at a loss for words. Tears seem to be the only defense she has left. Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "Relax… but yeah. It was my idea, matter of fact. You probably didn't hear… Jets from a navy carrier damaged the Atlanta mothership bad enough that they offloaded almost all of the personnel, and were gonna fly it back home for repairs. We went out and snagged it before they could get the gravity drive fixed enough to go 9 light-years." Juliet Parrish shoots Elizabeth a look, doubting she's helping the situation any. "So by your logic, Robin, the rest of us are less special?" She tilts her head to the side, sighing quietly. "Robin…this conversation is pointless. I tried to discourage Liz from going, but she didn't listen, and…honestly? I'd probably not be standing here right now if it weren't for her, and every single other person that's been there. We're a -team-, and a team only works when it's together." Robin Maxwell shakes her head slightly at Elizabeth, than looks at Julie, "You let her join the raids… you never would me… What makes me so privileged?" Michael Donovan takes a deep breath, "Well, there was the minor detail of you being pregnant and all," he replies, somehow without an ounce of sarcasm in the statement. Juliet Parrish is rather glad Michael said it, because she's not certain she could have done so with that much…taste. "You had a bit more going on in your life." she adds. Robin Maxwell mutters, "Plus my father forbade it. So you listen to him, but not me." She shrugs, standing up and drying her eyes on her sleeves. "I assume all the bedroom space is taken… so… I'll head down to LA and find a room for the night, than fly to Chicago… I assume that is where Polly is?" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs Robin again. "If you want to go on the raids… well, just say so. Long as you can shoot anything bigger than a pea shooter, you could be coming along." she pauses a little bit. "Honestly, mother… part of why I thought you should stay is that Polly… needs some time to herself after being here. I doubt it'll help much if you show up now…" You say, "And no, all the bedroom space isn't taken." Robin Maxwell shrugs slightly, "Elizabeth, maybe she doesn't like you.. but she'll listen to me." Juliet Parrish is still mad at Mike, but right about now, she can't help but step back, until her back rests against his front, as she lets Elizabeth try and talk some sense into her mother. She's done enough of that in the last two days. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "No, she doesn't like me. tried to do everything she could to provoke a fight in fact." Robin Maxwell nods slightly, "Well, she will listen to me, or she had better…. Daddy would want her too." She shrugs, "I'll leave in the morning… I'm still tired from that work camp… Where can I sleep?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "Well, technically it's your house, so where would you like to sleep?" Robin Maxwell shrugs, "Where ever I won't be in the way." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly. "We added a bunch of bedrooms on…" She smiles a little. "Some are out in the new barn, the ones downstairs don't have windows, so I figure those aren't any good… but… shouldn't you sleep in the main bedroom?" Michael Donovan rubs his chin and thinks it over. He nods in agreement with Elizabeth, "I wouldn't want to think that we were forcing you to settle for whatever's handy." Robin Maxwell shakes her head, "I don't want to displace anyone… As far as I am concerned, the ranch really isn't mine anymore. Elizabeth has obviously been keeping it up better than I could have. It's hers. When I come back, I'll just take something available, or live in the city." She forces a smile. Juliet Parrish hrms softly to herself as Michael completely ignores her, and so she moves instead away from him, to lean against the wall and continue listening. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "come on, mom… the place quite literally /is/ yours. Besides, I'd want to have you here, close." She hugs again. Robin Maxwell shrugs, "It isn't mine. I never wanted the ranch. I'm not a country girl. I like the City… it has the mall." Michael Donovan does seem to be cognizant enough of things to look more than a little disappointed when Julie moves away from him. For a man some call 'Gooder', the poor guy can't seem to do anything right to some people these last few days. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I'm glad you came back… I'd been looking anywhere I could. Tried contacting any other groups I could think of…" She shakes her head a little. Robin Maxwell nods slightly and tries to stifle a yawn, ineffectively. "I've been trying to get back…" She sighs, as another yawn strikes her, "I think I should go to sleep." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, and scritches her mother's hair gently as she yawns. "I suppose so… You got checked over by a doctor after getting out of that camp, right?" Robin Maxwell nods, and heads for the closest basement door, "Yeah, they checked us all over…" She turns for a brief second, "If I don't see you guys before I leave… I missed you all, and I will miss you all." With that, she slips from the Living Room. Robin Maxwell moves to the Foyer . Juliet Parrish watches Robin go, then looks from Elizabeth to Mike. "When did she get back?" She's missed a lot… Elizabeth Maxwell glances up. "Earlier today… Wasn't entirely too happy when she first got here, but calmed down after finding out what was going on. Probably at least partly from who she saw first when she came in." Michael Donovan lets out a sigh and hazards another glance Julie-wards. "Didn't seem as bad as it could have been, but given the week we've all been having, I suppose anything's an improvement at this point." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow as she looks towards Michael. "That's for sure…" she agrees with a quiet smile, before looking back to Liz. "How's Heather?" Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little. "I should probably check on her, in fact. She seemed fine last night, but… she was afraid she could relapse at any point…" Michael Donovan chances a smile back before Julie turns her attention back to more important matters than the occasional lip-twitch on his part. Juliet Parrish nods her head towards the door, chuckling softly. "Heather's a smart woman…go see to her, Liz. She's going to need your help." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods a little at Julie, raising her eyebrows. "mmmhmm… Don't fight too hard in here, guys… Or if you do, don't get the furniture involved?" She smiles and heads for the door then. Michael Donovan turns a little scarlet at the warning. "I know better," he answers, looking over at Doc Parrish. "After all, Julie swings a pretty mean sofa when she wants to." It's lame humor, true, but it seems to be a tentative first attempt and smoothing things over. ''LOG ENDS ' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13 Category:Maxwell-Family-Saga